jwsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sheila
Kristal Colt (nee Andrews; born June 15, 1994), known by her ring name Sheila, is a British professional wrestler performing for JW's and is the current Women's Champion in her first reign. She is the first international talent to ever join the company. Early life Andrews was born in Leeds, England. Growing up rich and pampered, she was barred from doing any sports. Despite her desires for wrestling, her parents would not let her join a wrestling school. Andrews was cliquey in her high school years, restricting herself to a select group of friends. She got into a fight one year and even though she was beaten and bruised heavily, she won the fight by choking out the offender. This prompted her worried parents to send her to wrestling school. She spent at least 8 months in a wrestling school the whole town was very familiar with. She decided she was ready to move on to pro and searched for a pro wrestling company. She found JW's and applied there. Kristal said that she did this because she always wanted to go to America someday. Her mother, Carmela, is a singer and model, as well as a major influence for her. Career Sheila started training in July, just a month after moving all the way to New York from Britain. Due to her previous experience and size, training did not take long for her at all and debuted in early August whereas her fellow divas were still in training. She took the name of Sheila, established herself as a heel and cut a promo saying that she has come to conquer the divas division, and all else will perish. Her gimmick is an adaptation from the Assassin's Creed games and the League of Assassins from the Batman comics. Her debut match was against Jane, a newcomer who was also debuting. Sheila won the match in 3 minutes. Known for her ruthless tendencies, she was well feared by the debuting divas, all except Miss Fire, who was headstrong and a bit of a Queen B. Sheila, despite being British, faked an American accent from the start of her debut. She would go undefeated for weeks until September 14, 2013, at JW's Money In The Bank that year. She was involved in a segment with 6 other newly recruited divas the night before the event when she accidentally broke her character and revealed she is really British. No one noticed this mistake until Miss Fire pointed it out, embarrassing her. At JW's Money In The Bank, she was in a 6 diva championship scramble match for the vacant JW's Women's Championship against Lisa, Miss Fire, Li Sun, Shaquina, and Britney. The match was her idea. Despite this, she lost the match since Lisa won the championship. Sheila would make a bigger name for herself by competing in squash matches, even with divas older than her. She had an impressive 16-1 win loss record in her beginning months. The winning streak came to an end on November 15, 2013, when she was pinned by Jane. Sheila was involved in a Triple Threat match at Deadly Game 2014 against Miss Fire and Lisa for the JW's Women's Championship. She lost the match after being pinned by Miss Fire. On July 4, 2014, she cut an anti-American promo, interrupting Miss Fire and Francois in the middle of their patriotic segment. She was then slammed in the face with a flag pie that Miss Fire baked for the occasion. In December 2014, Sheila and Jackson Colt would see face turns for themselves when she was being harassed by Bloodthirsty after his match against Colt. Colt would save her seconds later. She won her first JW's Women's Championship at Deadly Game 2015, defeating Miss Fire in a triple threat. Personal life Kristal lives in Staten Island, New York and in a new house. She said that she lives alone, but gets along with her neighbors. She also had a boyfriend whom she met in 2009, but they ceased dating in 2011. In 2012, Kristal was almost raped by him, but she managed to taser him before he could. On October 25, 2014, it was revealed that Kristal is now in a relationship with fellow wrestler Jackson Colt. As of December 2015, they are engaged. They got married on June 8, 2016. Kristal is an outspoken feminist. Kristal loves playing video games and reading comics and watching movies. Her favorite superhero is Spawn and her favorite superhero movie is Captain America. She graduated high school and was listed valedictorian. She attends Wagner College on full scholarship. She graduated in May 2016, and is now a counselor. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' * Sit-out Spinebuster * Regal Execution (back suplex side slam) *'Signature moves' * Belly to Belly * Sunset flip powerbomb *'Entrance themes' * "The Dragon's Rise" by CFO$ (from WWE 2K14)